Drakoria
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} = The Confederacy of Drakoria = Drakoria's economy is growing swiftly. Coal and iron are exported often in exchange for other items. It's tecnhology is moderate, but is rising. The environment is getting cleaned due to a recent government program. There are currently 3 branches of Drakorian military. The Drakorian Army, Drakorian Air Force, and Drakorian Marine Corps. The Army consists of 10,000 men, while my Marine Corps has 4,000. The Drakorian Marines receive extra training and are given priority equipment. The Air Force is made up of 30 F-15 Eagles and 30 B-2 Spirits. Formation of Drakoria The Confederacy of Drakoria was formed on the Alabama-Georgia border on August 15, 2008. A brutal civil war had caused the area to fall into chaos. The ruler of Drakoria brought order to the territory and formed a nation out of it. Most of Drakoria is located on the Georgia side of the border. Buildup to War After the nation left the War of Superiority, where several nations tried to gain the most power, the government raised taxes to pay repairs. This annoyed citizens, but it was supposedly temporary. However, the government extended the high taxes for their own benefits, and the citizens were angered. Attempts to Act Hanns Drake, a politician of this nation, attempted to remove taxes and lower government regulations on the states. He failed, and left office after an assassination attempt. War A year later, income tax reached 97%. The people were outraged, and called for reform. A protest was held in the city of New Macon, and troops opened fire. The New Macon Massacre caused a widespread revolt. Hanns Drake became the leader of this movement, and the Drakorian Revolution began. The first major conflict of the Drakorian Revolution was the Battle of Dragas, a small town in eastern Georgia that held over 6,000 Nationalist soldiers. An army of 2,000 Drakorian Revolutionaries surrounded the city and began to bombard it. After three days of artillery bombardment and aircraft strikes, a strike force of 100 Drakorians with 10 tanks entered the city. After they had secured the southern perimeter, 500 Drakorian soldiers entered the city. As the exhausted Nationalists were pushed back, more and more surrendered. Finally, the next day, the town officially surrendered. Over 2,500 Nationalist troops were captured. A few days later, a small group of Drakorian Revolutionaries within the city of New Macon captured the mayor. The small group, christened the Fathers of Liberty, numbered only 25 at the time. However, when Nationalist soldiers moved in to retake the mayor and the capitol building, the small band fought, killing 85 and losing three. The day after, over 10,000 citizens came to the capitol to help the Fathers of Liberty. Armed with stolen weapons and illegal weapons, from M16s and G36s to shotguns and .22 pistols, they took positions in the capitol and around it. For ten days they held out, and finally, during a push by Nationalist soldiers that threatened to break the defenses, a Drakorian Revolutionary army arrived, led by Hanns Drake. The remaining 9,000 volunteers joined them, and over 20,000 Nationalists surrendered. Hanns used this city as his base of operations, and as the war raged on, his workers built cruise missiles for use on the Nationalists. Soon, cruise missiles were being launched nearly every half hour. A month later, when the Nationalist forces were scattered from cruise missiles and aircraft strikes, Drake ordered the Drakorian ground troops to attack. Numbering 75,000, they marched north, capturing the city of Natograd, then splitting into three sections of 25,000. One went straight north to the capital, and the others branched to the side. Meanwhile, a large number of volunteers and militia marched from the north. Two days later, a military of 50,000 volunteers and 75,000 soldiers attacked New Atlanta. After four months of fighting at New Atlanta, over 30,000 Drakorians had died, and over 50,000 Nationalists. As Drakorian soldiers approached the Presidential House, the Nationalist President decided to take the Drakorians down with him. He launched a nuclear missile, aimed straight at New Atlanta. As the nuclear launch was detected, the Drakorians and Nationalists lost all want of fighting and scrambled to leave the city. Only 500 Drakorians and 100 Nationalists escaped. The Nationalists surrendered to the Drakorians shortly after. Half of the survivors later died of cancer. The Old New Atlanta was made into a monument after the war, and the city rebuilt elsewhere. Aftermath The nation of Drakoria was finally founded and recognized as an independent nation on August 15, 2008. Thousands died in the war. The Confederacy of Drakoria quickly found its feet in the world, and began to expand and gain power. Expansion Drakoria began to claim and purchase new lands almost immediately. Only a few hours after formation, Drakoria claimed a small Georgia town named LaGrange. A few days later, they had taken over the city of Macon, and were nearly to the city of Old Atlanta. The goal was to reach the Atlantic Ocean. By September 10, 2008, Drakoria controlled all of Georgia, most of South Carolina and Alabama, part of Florida, and half of Tennessee and Mississippi. Timeline August 15, 2008, 9:04 PM: The Confederacy of Drakoria was founded. 11:07 PM- The Confederacy of Drakoria joined the Trilateral Commission August 17, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria declared war on Euronyca. Peace was declared shortly after. The Confederacy of Drakoria declared war on Nuketopia. Initial strikes destroyed 75% of the Nuketopian military. August 18, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria became the Official Recruiter of the Trilateral Commission. August 20, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria offered peace to Nuketopia. Nuketopia accepts the offer. August 21, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria strengthened its military and infrastructure. August 23, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria purchased a cruise missile August 24, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria's military strength hit a high of 1,650 soldiers and 161 tanks August 25, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria purchased 5 Yakovlev Yak-9s and 5 AH-1 Cobras. Drakorian military hits 1700 soldiers and 171 tanks. August 26, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria declared war on Marbella. August 28, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria killed 95% of Marbella's army, leaving it in anarchy. August 30, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria and the Imperial Confederacy of Tazznation invaded Terkaner. August 31, 2008: Negotiations between the rulers of Drakoria and Terkaner begin. September 2, 2008: Drakoria and Terkaner reached an agreement. Military forces began standing down. Drakoria becomes Head of Recruitment for TriCom. Begins TriCom Recruitment Drive September 3, 2008: War with Terkaner ended. Drakoria experienced a high infrastructure jump. September 8, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria takes all of the state of Georgia. September 11, 2008: Drakorian citizens pause to honor those who died seven years ago September 15, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria celebrates its one month anniversary September 24, 2008: The Drakorian environment improves as the Global Radiation drops to 4.67 September 26, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria declared war on isle de fuego October 3, 2008: Drakorian-Fuego War ends with Drakorian Victory. October 15, 2008: The Confederacy of Drakoria celebrates its two month anniversary October 16, 2008: Drakorian President Drakedeath is appointed Second Representative of the Trilateral Commission December 5, 2008: President Drakedeath is appointed Chief Executive Officer of the Trilateral Commission February 22, 2009: Trilateral Commission government reviews Drakedeath as CEO, and a revote is called. February 23, 2009: Drakedeath resigns as CEO and is appointed a Lord March 4, 2009: Trilateral Commission members become increasingly hostile to Drakedeath March 16, 2009: After weeks of false accusations against him, Drakedeath withdraws from the Trilateral Commission and joins The Ravyns. March 19, 2009: Government changed to Capitalist March ?, 2009: Due to increasing pressure from the Drakorian population, the Drakorian government establishes Judaism as the state religion April 12, 2009: Government changed to Democracy Nation Information :'' Drakoria is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 241 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Drakoria work diligently to produce Iron and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Drakoria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Drakoria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Drakoria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Drakoria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Drakoria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Drakoria's Wars Drakorian-Euronycan War Cause: Drakorian military testing Outcome: Peace Declared Date: August 17, 2008 Casualties: None Story: Drakorian troops entered the Euronycan border at 10:12 PM. They held position as they awaited orders, and Euronyca asked for peace before they moved in. Drakorian-Nuketopian War Cause: Drakorian military test Outcome: Peace Declared Date: August 17, 2008-August 20, 2008 Casualties: 70 Nuketopian, 139 Drakorian Story: Drakorian troops entered Nuketopia at 5:59 PM. The initial strike caused 15 Drakorian deaths and 17 Nuketopian deaths. The nocturnal assault resulted in 9 Drakorian soldiers dead and 13 Nuketopians dead. Roughly 3 miles of land were captured. The next day, a desperate and slightly rebuilt Nuketopian army killed 115 of the newly deployed Drakorians. Forty Nuketopians perished in defense, and 2 miles of Nuketopia fell to Drakoria. The next day, the two rulers met and declared peace. Drakorian-Marbellan War Cause: Need of Tech and Money Outcome: Drakorian Victory Date: August 26, 2008-September 1, 2008 Casualties: 514 Drakorian soldiers, 27 Drakorian tanks. 473 Marbellan soldiers Story: Drakorian planes flew over Marbella at 7:40 PM. 5.77 Marbellan Infrastructure was destroyed. A planned ground strike killed 167 Marbellans, and 128 Drakorian soldiers and 1 Drakorian tank. A second air strike hit, destroying 5.43 Marbellan infrastructure. A second invasion followed, resulting in 128 Marbellan deaths and 86 Drakorian. Eleven Drakorian tanks were destroyed. Drakoria used the looted money to replace the equipment. One third of the Drakorian invasion soldiers were killed. Over half of the defending Marbellans were killed, and Marbella was thrown into anarchy. 33.148 levels of infrastructure were destroyed. 2.102 tech levels were stolen. 1.072 miles of land were seized. Later, a cruise missile was launched, destroying 10.03 infra. A second destroyed 2.01 tech and 4.01 infra. The next day, the most costly battle of the war took place, with 206 Drakorians dead, and 109 Marbellans. Drakoria followed up the assault with a more cautious one, leaving 17 Drakorians and 25 Marbellans dead. The next day, 77 Drakorians and 44 Marbellans died in a battle. As riots spread across the nation of Marbella, the Drakorian troops were able to relax. Daily aircraft strikes went over Marbella, until the war ended. Marbella was destroyed two days later. Allied Forces-Terkan War Cause: Tazznation and Drakoria in need of resources Outcome: Allied Forces Victory, High Tazznation and Terkan casualties Date: August 30, 2008- September 4, 2008 Casualties: 404 Drakorian soldiers, 9 Drakorian tanks, 2,797 Terkan soldiers, 1,500+ Tazznation soldiers, 200+ Tazznation tanks. Story: The nations of Drakoria and Tazznation signed a joint attack agreement and invaded Terkan. Initial Drakorian invasions resulted in 252 Terkan deaths and 77 Drakorian soldiers and 2 Drakorian tanks dead. Tazznation suffered a crippling blow, losing 489 soldiers and 15 tanks, and killing 312. Drakoria's follow-up was less effective, with 159 Drakorians and 2 tanks dead and 60 Terkans dead. Tazznation invaded the rebuilt Terkaner, killing 494 soldiers and losing 57 tanks and 217 soldiers. Drakoria sent Terkaner a demand for surrender, demanding 30 tech for each nation, $100,000 each, or 1,000 soldiers each for Tazznation and Drakoria. With no reply, Tazznation and Drakorian soldiers entered Terkaner. Tazznation killed 286 soldiers and lost 192 soldiers and 9 tanks. Drakoria lost 168 soldiers and 5 tanks and killed 48 soldiers. Drakoria and Terkaner began negotiations. Drakoria recognized that Terkaner could not pay the demands and then began to work out a treaty with them. A treaty was reached and peace was declared between Terkaner and Drakoria. Tazznation ended the war the next day. Drakorian-Fuego War Cause: Bored Outcome: Drakorian Victory Date: September 26, 2008-October 3, 2008 Casualties: 200+ Fuego, 200+ Drakorian soldiers, 50+ Drakorian tanks Story: Records lost = Constitution of Drakoria = The Constitution is a work in progress. Original Amendments I. All citizens of Drakoria retain the right to bear arms. This right shall not be infringed. II. Should the government become too corrupt, the people may remove the government and create a new one. III. Drakorians may follow any religion they choose. IV. Citizens of Drakoria may speak or write whatever they choose with limited government censorship. V. All Drakorians are to be treated equally, whether they be Caucasian, German, Mexican, African, Russian, Asian, or anything. VI. All states of Drakoria may make their own decisions unless in a state of war. VII. In a time of war, the ruler may take control until the war ends. VIII. Provinces with international recognition may secede. Laws of Drakoria I. No Drakorian may take the life of another Drakorian. II. No Drakorian may take any item from another without consent. III. No Drakorian may slander another race. IV. No Drakorian may slander another religion. V. All Drakorians may create their own enterprise. VI. No Drakorian may deface private or public property. VII. No residents may remain unless a citizen of Drakoria. VIII. Any and all domestic threats are punishable by death. IX. Marriage is defined as the union between a man and a woman. Homosexuality is punishable by death. = Domestic Positions = Social Welfare President Drake, seeing the lifetime social welfare as a drain on the economy, set a new policy up. Social welfare was to be cut off after three months. This was an adequate time to find a job, whether it be at a fast food restaurant or a law firm. This was implemented in order to prevent the unemployed from living off of the welfare and not searching for a job. Crime and Punishments President Drake was a firm believer in the death penalty. He believed that if you took the life of another, you should lose your life. After this was implemented and enforced, crime dropped significantly. Drake also had rapists 'cut off' from repeating their crimes by making castration a form of punishment. Mny would-be rapists were deterred by this, and the crime dropped significantly. The death penalty was enforced against murderers, pedophiles, terrorists, and many other violent criminals. Domestic Terror President Drake defined this as any attack against the citizens of Drakoria. Harsh penalties were instilled for anyone who terrorized the nation after the capitol building was bombed by a fringe group known as the Sons of the Reaper. Several Senators were killed in the bombing, and the entire Sons of the Reaper group was arrested, tried, and were hanged. Police The Drakorian Police are the ones that hold Drakoria together. They are divided into multiple departments, and given G36 Assault Rifles to combat crime. This all-pervasive force was given high funding, and was able to track down nearly every criminal. Taxes President Drake abolished the inheritance tax immediately after founding Drakoria. He saw this tax as immoral. The taxes he left standing were the sales tax, military tax, police tax, and other essential taxes. He set the income tax at 10%, and placed a cap of 20% in peace and 28% at war. = Foreign Affairs = Financial Assistance Drakoria placed its citizens first. They only sent out financial aid if they had a high surplus and the need was good. Military Aid Drakoria limits the nations to which it sends military aid to trade partners and allies. They will not participate in wars that do not involve them or an ally. Limits Drakoria strictly limits when they can send aid. If they are in a deficit, they will not send financial aid. If they are at war, they will not send aid unless they have extra from funding the military. Other restrictions apply. = Government = The Confederacy of Drakoria is, as stated, a confederacy. Each state has its own rule, but the federal government is able to remove corrupt officials and overrule the decisions of these corrupt ones. Each government position is electable, but if an official has at least 70% of the population in favor of him or her, their position is unelectable until their favor drops. Branches There are three branches of the Drakorian government: Presidential, judicial, and Congress. Presidential This branch consists of the president, vice president, and close advisors. The president is the final say for all major happenings suggested by Congress. Judicial The judicial branch handles punishment and trials for all criminals. Congress Congress suggests laws and actions for the government. All laws require a majority favor to be passed on to the president. There are 247 seats in Congress. Political Parties There are several Drakorian political parties. Socialist Socialists are in favor of slightly stricter government control and an equality of wages. Socialists hold fourteen seats on the Drakorian Congress. Communist Communists are in favor of strict government control of the nation, equal wages, and government ownership of all business. Many citizens disapprove of this party, so it only holds two seats on the Drakorian Congress. Equalists Equalists are in favor of equal power between the state and federal government. They believe that states should be able to tax their own people and decide on sending aid to other states, but the federal can enlist military from this and utilize most facilities. They are also very strong on racial equality. They hold eighty-three Drakorian Congress seats. Patriots Patriots are generally fanatical Drakorians who love their nation. They are against all discrimination against Drakoria, and as a result tend to start wars if the nation is called 'foolish.' They favor harsh penalties to those who desecrate the flag and to terrorists. They are classified as a radical group. They hold twenty-two seats on the Drakorian Congress. Libertarians Drakorian Libertarians are against full government control and favor the rights of the states. They oppose infringing these rights, but know it is sometimes essential for the federal government to take over, such as in times of war. They hold one hundred seven seats on the Drakorian Congress. Revolutionists Revolutionists are radical people who support extreme ideas, such as full government control of the economy and nation. They hold twelve seats on the Drakorian Congress. Independent Independent politicians have varying views, generally different from each party. Independents hold six seats on Drakorian Congress. Anarchists Anarchists support the destruction of government and the ability of people to live without laws. Only one Anarchist is on the Congress, and he won by a 51-49% election. = Quotes = Drakorian "The only purpose of life is a life of purpose." -Hanns Drake, President of the Confederacy of Drakoria. Foreign "Give me liberty or give me death!" -Patrick Henry, American Patriot "Do the unexpected, attack the unprepared." -Zhuge Liang, Shu-Han Prime Minister "If you know your enemy and you know yourself, you need not fear the outcome of a hundred battles." -Sun Tzu, ancient Chinese philosopher. "History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or the timid." -Dwight D. Eisenhower, US General. "Stand your ground; don't fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here." -Captain John Parker, Patriot Militia Captain. "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" -William Prescott, American Patriot, at the Battle of Bunker Hill "I only regret that I have but one life to give my country." -Nathan Hale, American spy against Britain, hanged for spying "Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" -Ronald Reagan, former United States president "You want to stop drug crime in this country? Fine, then just get rid of all of the drug laws!" -Ron Paul, United States Representative